


Voltron Paladins (Teen Titans AU)

by Mudkip4Life



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkip4Life/pseuds/Mudkip4Life
Summary: Let me simply say that this is a rewrite of the original Teen Titans episodes, but the characters are replaced by Voltron and Dangan Ronpa characters. I would like to thank misterpoofofficial of Tumblr for inspiring me! Check her out! Also, I do NOT own Voltron, Dangan Ronpa, and Teen Titans.





	Voltron Paladins (Teen Titans AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Please go check out misterpoofofficial on Tumblr!

"The H.I.V.E Academy for extraordinary young people is proud to introduce this years top graduates; Chihiro: the boy genius whose intellect can conquer any problem with an inventive solution. Chiaki: the enchanting sorceress whose powerful hexes mean bad luck for her enemies. And Mondo: the genetically enhanced giant whose unstoppable strength speaks for itself. Well organized, highly trained, and combat equipped, these new H.I.V.E agents are the perfect fighting force. And for the right price, this ideal team....Can be yours." A young woman, with strawberry-blonde hair and a thing stature along with blue eyes, by the name of Junko Enoshima, says. "Well, Mr. Monokuma?" Mr. Monokuma, a man who has a half white and half black color scheme along with a half black mask with a red eye, responds with "Impressive. Truly. However, robots and obstacle courses only prove so much. My plan demands operatives who can function in the real world. If your students are going to serve me...They'll have to pass one final exam. Destroy the Voltron Paladins. And then we'll talk." *Meanwhile, at the Voltron Paladins tower, which is shaped like a V*  
"Aw, come one! I don't believe this! How could you lose the remote!?" A young teenager, named Hunk, who was a yellow cyborg, shouted at a blue dog. "What makes you so sure I lost it!?" The blue dog responded, shapeshifting into a blue male named Lance. "Uh, cause you're you?" Hunk answered. "Hey! Just because I lost that video game-" Lance said before Hunk interjected. "-And the toothpaste, and my football, and the waffle iron-" Hunk almost continued until Lance cut him off. "Things disappear. How am I supposed to know where they go?" Hunk replied with" Well, how am I supposed to watch T.V without a remote!?" At this comment, a young, brown haired, short, pale skinned, girl with a green gem on her forehead, slammed shut the book she was reading and replied with "Simple. You just get and change the channel." The arguing males looked at each other, before Hunk said "Don't even joke like that." "I wasn't joking." The girl responded. "Good! Cause it wasn't funny! Now either help us look for the remote or-" Hunk was still talking while the girl angrily shook her head and said at the same he finished talking "Or go back to your nasty old book and-"" This is a pointless argument over a useless device. You are wasting your energy and disrupting my concentration." Lance the yelled at the other two"I'm telling you, I didn't lose it! You were the one watching T.V last!" While the argument continued, A young white haired female with pointed ears, tan skin, and strange markings on her cheeks, entered the room, along with a black haired male with a red outfit, a mask, and a 'K' on the outfit. "-And that is the secret to traveling faster than light" She said before she gasped. "So, if you want to blame someone, look in the mirror buddy!" Lance shouted. "Whoa, take it easy Paladins! Combat practice is this afternoon!" The black haired male, named Keith, said. "We must mend your dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them." His female companion, Allura, said. "I don't need food" Hunk screamed before everyone but Allura began to fight. Allura entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, only to see a moving piece of food. Scared, Allura fired a blue starbolt at it, causing it to blow up. Everyone stood there, covered in an odd substance until Keith said "Maybe we should just go out for pizza.". At the pizza restuarant, they all began to bicker, save for the short one who was in a green cloak. "Can we please just order something" The girl, whose name was Pidge, said wearily. "As long as it's vegetarian" Lance answered. "Come on, man! How can you deny me the all-meat experience!?" Hunk exclaimed. "Dude, I've been most of those animals!" Lance retorted. "I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting." Allura suggested. Everyone, save for Keith is disgusted by it. Keith leaned over to her and said "Uh, Allura? Not everything on the menu is a pizza topping.". All Allura could say was "Oh!". "Double pepperoni!" Hunk shouted. "Dude, I'm not eating meat!" Lance screamed. "There's no meat in pepperoni!" Hunk replied. As they were arguing, a short, tan haired boy who was observing them through goggles said on a radio "Chihiro to Chiaki. Begin Phase One." One the other end of his radio, a pink haired girl looked towards a bus and hexed it. Lance takes notice of the bus rolling towards a carriage and immediately sends the Paladins into action. "Paladins, go!". The Paladins went into action and managed to stop the bus. As soon as Hunk opened the driver's door, he looked towards Pidge and asked "Uh, don't buses normally have drivers?". Keith looks into the baby carriage, pulls out a teddy bear, and says "And don't carriages normally have babies?""Are you pit-sniffers normally this stupid?!" a bratty voice asked before the teddy bear blew up and sent Keith, Lance, and Allura flying. The bus was then lifted and smashed on Pidge and Hunk. As the Paladins slowly regained consciousness, the bratty voice from earlier said "That was too easy! What a buncha cludge-heads! You guys wanna get a pizza?" Chihiro asked his partners. Before they could answer, they heard a shout from someone. "This isn't over yet!" Keith shouted. "We're just getting started!" Hunk agreed as Pidge vanished and reappeared as a shadowy bird before revealing herself. "Who are these guys?!...And what's a cludge-head?" Lance asked as he got out of the trash. "We are the H.I.V.E!" Chihiro said. "Your worst nightmare!" Mondo answered. "And this is attack pattern Alpha!" Chiaki finished. Mondo immediately began running towards Hunk, with Chiaki attacking Pidge and Chihiro disappearing all together. "What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" Mondo asked Hunk. Before Hunk could react, Chihiro reappeared and attached a rocket to Hunk. "Huh!?" Hunk turned his head, only to see a grinning Chihiro. "Doomed!" Chihiro yelled out before jumping off of Hunk and igniting the rocket. Hunk took, screaming as he flew into the distance. "Hunk!" Allura screamed as she began to follow Hunk. Meanwhile, Chiaki kept making numerous failed attempts to hit Pidge. Eventually, Pidge made an attempt to strike Chiaki, who managed to block it. "You fight like a boy." Chiaki said, with Chihiro reappearing again to say "And you're gonna croak like a frog!" Chihiro then pressed some buttons on a special game control and fired an electronic blast at her, sending her backwards into Keith. "Hah!" Lance runs up and transforms into an elephant, only to be picked up by Mondo and thrown. "Is it me, or are we getting our butts kicked!?" Lance questioned. At the same time, Keith and Pidge said "It's just you.". Keith then said" Listen up, team. I have a plan.". However, Pidge and Lance, get sent flying by one of Chihiro's explosives. "Gee, scum-buffer! Sure hope your fancy plan includes getting fired!" Chihiro said as he smirked and walked up to him. Keith's response was simply "You'll have to find out the hard way." He then charges at the villainous trio, only to miss all three of them and get thrown into a fissure by one of Chiaki's hexes. Lance, having regained consciousness, runs up to the fissure and yells "KEEEEIIITHH!!!!".  
*Later, back at the tower*  
".....That didn't just happen....Tell me that didn't just happen.." Lance muttered as Pidge helped him to a chair. Pidge's answer was, well, depressing to say the least. " It did happen. We cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it." She said as she began to heal one of Lance's legs. "Who knew we had a doctor in the house? Thanks." Lance smiled. "No problem." Pidge replied. After she replied, Allura and Hunk walked into the tower. "Maybe ya'll should call me Flyk. I was halfway to Gotham City before Allura zapped that thing off my back. So what'd I miss?" Hunk asked. Neither of the remaining titans who bore witness to Kieth's demise could respond, so Hunk decided to pursue another question. "Tell me how we kicked their butts. Come on, I gotta have the play-by-play.". "Where is Keith?" Allura pondered. "Um, Allura? We're not sure." Lance answered. "Not sure? Why are you not-" Was all Allura could mutter. "We searched everywhere." Pidge cut off Allura and pulled out a yellow belt." And all we found was this." She continued. Hunk and Allura gasped, with Hunko saying " I shoulda been there. I let that kid sneak up on me and-what was I-? It was a trap, and I-I shoulda known." shortly after. "I do not understand. How could you not find gim!?" Allura yelled, grabbing Pidge by her cloak hem. "People do not just vanish! He has to be someplace, so go there and look!" Allura continued to scream. "Easy, Allura. Come on. This is Robin we're talking about. I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably turn up any second." Lance said, trying to be optimistic. As soon as he said that, the door opened. "Awesome timing!" Lance said. "Keith!" Allura shouted as she flew past. However, she soon came to a halt when she saw who stood in the doorway. The door was then blown off its hinges and in walked three familiar shadows. "Oh no." Lance murmured. "Oh yes." Chiaki smirked. "You guys got lucky last time, but you're in our house now!" Hunk screeched. " Yeah, nice place. We'll take it!" Chihiro snickered. Chiaki, using her hexes, caused the doorway to collapse. "Split up!" Hunk screamed as he ran away. Pidge and Allura fly up a set of stairs, with Pidge stopping to throw some fire extinguishers as projectiles at Mondo. Meanwhile, Lance transformed into a cat to escape the crazed sorceress. " Here, kitty, kitty. What's the matter? Afraid of a little bad luck?" she asked in a hushed, crazy tone. At the other end of the tower, the girls had just locked themselves in the tower's gym, however, unbeknownst to them, a tall, muscular male stood outside and then.....He thrust his arms through one of the walls. "Hello Ladies." Both girls looked at him and screamed before fleeing once more. Near the bottom of the tower was a room full of electronics. Hunk had just entered the already dim room when all of a sudden, the lights went out in the room completely and the door locks itself. "Hey!" Hunk exclaimed. Suddenly, multiple T.Vs in the room turned one, with Chihiro's face on it "So, Tin-Man, you got a heart under all that outdated crud-ware?!". Hunk turns to try to leave but is stopped by a giant T.V screen with Chihiro's face on its screen. "Not telling? Guess I'll have to take you apart and find out!" Chihiro laughed as he descended from the ceiling on his mechanical spider legs that came from a backpack he wore. Back with Lance, he had just lost the psycho girl. "Lost her." Sadly, though, he had spoken too soon, for some hexes had hit the ceiling and collapsed on top of him. "This just isn't your lucky day." Chiaki laughed. Lance, angry, transforms into a T-Rex and roars as loud as he could, causing the tower to shake. The psycho, surprisingly enough, managed to avoid all excess rubble that came from the ceiling. As soon as she landed, she caused the floor to collapse. Lance, still as a T-Rex, looked down and soon fell. Back with Hunk, who had just escaped the room, had just gotten hold of one of the mechanical legs. "Gotcha!" Hunk yelled in victory. However, Chihiro simply produced a wider grin and sent another leg towards Hunk. Hunk caught it, however, and sent Chihiro to the floor. Chihiro quickly got up and tried to run but was soon apprehended. "Let me go, you scuzz-munching zit!" Chihiro exclaimed as Hunk smashed Chihiro's backpack. He then dropped Chihiro, who ran into the shadows. " How you gonna fight me without your tech?" Hunk asked aloud. He then found Chihiro hiding behind a crate...Or so he thought. He heard a sickening crunch and looked down, only to see a holograph device. He then looked back up, only to see "Chihiro" smirking. The real Chihiro then came from the ceiling and landed on Hunk. "Yo, what are you-" Hunk exclaimed until he was cut off. " Get out of my systems! Nobody hacks my systems!" Hunk shouted. "Ooh, ejector arm. Cool!" Chihiro gasped as he pressed a button. "My arm! Get off! Get off!" Hunk shouted. "Have a nice afterlife, you snot-eating losers" Chihiro laughed as Hunk was mysteriously launched from the tower and landed in the ocean. Hunk was soon joined by the others. "That didn't just happen. Tell me that didn't just happen." Lance whimpered. " Get out of my systems. Get out." Hunk shooed away some seagulls. "Robin. Where is Robin? I do not understand." Allura cried. "Gotta go out for the others." Lance said. "We searched everywhere." Pidge repeated once more. "How could you not find him?" Allura asked once more. "All we found was this." Pidge retorted. "People do not just vanish." Allura said again. "Oh, no." Lance thought to himself as he looked at the tower. " I shoulda been there. I shoulda known." Hunk hit himself. "So, uh...who else never wants to go surfing again?" Lance decided to ask. "Not now, man." Hunk replied, not in the mood. " Hey, I was just trying to-" Lance was about to say until Pidge stopped him. While Pidge consoled Lance, Hunk began to work on what was left of his arm. " Perhaps I could be of some assistance." Allura offered. "I got it" Hunk replied. "But you are so damaged and-" Allura said until Hunk interjected. "I got it!" Hunk yelled. "Hey! She only wanted to help! What is your problem?" Lance said, defending Allura. Hunk, seething with anger, said "What do you think?We got kicked out of our house, a pint-size Poindexter took me for a joyride, and in case you haven't noticed, I just became left-handed!". Hunk's statement finally caused Pidge to reach her breaking point. "Enough! We need to control our emotions.""Or what? Our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?" Hunk retorted. " I wish Keith were here." Allura said as she began to cry." Well, he's not!Don't you guys get it? They won, we lost. IT"S OVER!!" Hunk screamed. " Then...the Voltron Paladins are finished?"Lance wondered "Not yet. Not if I can help it." A familiar voice said out loud, drawing everyone's attention.  
*Back the V,I mean, W tower*  
"Higher...a little to the left...a little more...and......perfect!" Chihiro said to some robots, who were putting Hunk's arm on display. "Slade's gonna have kittens when he hears we whipped the Titans and took their stinking Tower!" Chihiro continued to say. " Not to mention Keith's favorite fashion statement." Chiaki said as she admired Keith's belt. "But that's the only thing fashionable around here." Chiaki finished, as she scanned one of Pidge's cloaks. "Tell me about it. Hmph. All their food is way out of date." Mondo said, despite being busy eating said out-of-date food. Chihiro scoffed. "You think that stuff's rotten? Wait 'til you see their music." Chihiro said as he held up a CD, which he then tossed aside. "Crud...snot..." Chihiro muttered as he tossed aside multiple CDs. Unbeknownst to any of them, Hunk's arm was watching and listening to them. It first zoomed in on Chihiro, who was still rummaging through some CDs. " ...mega-crud...snot..." It the eyed Chiaki, who was wearing one of Pidge's cloaks."Does she have anything that's not green?" Finally, it looked towards Mondo, who was eating old food. The arm then jumped from its new mount and headed to a computer, were it activated the tower's self-defense mechanisms. Chihiro, who was still looking through CDs, " Ugh. Crud...snot...", didn't take notice until the tower's alarms began to sound. Chiaki gasped and Mondo looked up, while Chihiro looked at the Chihiro that held the culprit. "Hey!" Chihiro shouted. The arm the swiveled the chair. "What the hairball?" Chihiro pondered as he crawled backwards. The arm then projected itself at Chihiro and grabbed and flew threw the air vents with Chihiro, who was screaming. Meanwhile, a bright green "claw" grabbed Chiaki and dragged her to the roof, leaving only Mondo in the main room. That is, until a blue starbolt hit and sent him flying. Eventually, all three landed on the roof, only to find the Voltron Paladins, including their leader, were waiting for them. "Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration. But like I said......this isn't over." Keith said as he reattached his belt. "It's just getting started" Hunk finished. Chiaki, now at her limit, shouted "Attack Pattern Alpha!". The villainous trio the attacked. The first to be defeated was Chihiro, who had attacked Hunk, only to have his backpack hacked by Keith. Then went Chiaki, who had enchanted too many poles in a construction site, which then fell on her. The last to fall was Mondo, who was sent flying into his teammates by Keith. The Paladins walked over to the three, with Mondo squishing Chiaki and Chihiro, with Chiaki's arms and legs struggling to pull her out and Chihiro simply laying there. "Cram it. I'm calling Mr. Monokuma." After he said that, Keith walked over and picked him up and asked "Who is Mr. Monokuma?". "Wouldn't you like to know, barf-brain?" Chihiro smirked.   
*At Mr. Monokuma's hideout*  
The H.I.V.E.s Mistress, Junko, said to Mr. Monokuma "I assure you, such failures are not tolerated within the H.I.V.E..Once the agents have been retrieved from the authorities, they will be disciplined. Strictly disciplined." "Actually, your agents served my plans quite well. I never expected them to succeed.They were merely messengers. And the message has been received." Mr. Monokuma said as he looked at a recording of what Keith had asked Chihiro.   
*Once more at the tower.*  
"NOOOO!! This is the worst thing that could ever happen! My tunes! They've been......alphabetized. How am I ever gonna find anything?" Lance shouted. As he bawled, Pidge walked down a flight of stairs and said to herself "They went into my room. No one should ever go into my room." "Someone has disposed of all our blue furry food!" Allura exclaimed. "You gotta be kidding me! The whole place gets cleaned and I still can't find the-" Hunk complains but is interrupted by a whistle. The whistle came from Keith who pointed towards the coffee table, which had the remote on it. "Ha!" Hunk exclaimed out loud. "I guess we really oughta be training for battles, tracking down clues, and trying to figure out who Mr. Monokuma is, huh?" Hunk asked Keith as he sat down. "We will. But right now, I'm just happy to be part of the team." Keith responded as the others sat down. Keith then pointed the remote at the the T.V. and turned it on.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I hoped you liked it! This is a tribute to Voltron, Teen Titans, and (sort of) Dangan Ronpa. Anway, I hope you are excited for chapter two! Bye Bye and see ya later!


End file.
